


Tie Knots

by The_Hidden_Boots (Captain_Tomate)



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluffy as hell, I just needed more of this pairing okay, M/M, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Tomate/pseuds/The_Hidden_Boots
Summary: Paul needs help picking a tie. Luckily enough, he has Shane.





	

"Hey, how about this one? This tie is okay, right?”

Shane looked up from his sketchbook, raising an eyebrow at Paul. The older boy was holding yet another tie (blue, with white stripes) up to his neck, waiting for approval.

He sighed, rolling his eyes once he caught sight of the new tie. “Stripes? Really?” Going back to his drawing, Shane shook his head, “I don't see why you need my help for this, it should be simple...”

“Hey,” Paul let his arm fall to his side, pouting slightly, “I'm student council president! I need to make a good impression and look my best. You're someone I trust the most for advice.”

 _Really?_ It took a bit of willpower not to roll his eyes again. “Here…” He stood up, tugging Paul's tie out of his hand and putting it on the bed, before making his way to the dresser to pull out the familiar strip of light blue cloth that was Asagao’s uniform blue tie. Shane wrapped it around his boyfriend's neck, “Why not enforce the oh-so important dress code?” He asked, a small smile tugging at his lips. Sometimes Paul got so worked up over things, he just ignored the obvious. It was a charming, yet somewhat frustrating, little quirk.

“Oh…” Paul blinked, pink tinting his cheeks, “Heh...Why didn't I think of that?”

“Because you're dumb, that's why.” Shane snipped, yet his eyes were shining in a way that made Paul know he was only joking. He leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to Paul's reddening cheek, “Now go to that meeting and stop worrying; I'll be behind you every step of the way.”


End file.
